Young Jeffrey's class gets a new student: Young Aqua
This is a what-if story about Jeffrey meeting his love Aqua as kids. Chapter 1: New Student *(Young Jaden and Young Jeffrey walk into the classroom) *Young Jaden: *smiles* Ready for an exciting day today, bro? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *(Young Jaden and Young Jeffrey take their seats) *Teacher: Okay! Quiet down! Quiet down everyone. I have an announcement to make. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Teacher: I'm delighted to tell you all that we have a new student joining our class! *(The students became excited, but stayed respectfully calm and quiet) *Teacher: *looks to the doorway* Ready? *????: Ready! *Teacher: Everyone. Say "hello" ..... *the new student walks in. A young and VERY beautiful blue-haired girl* to Aqua. *Young Aqua: *smiles* Hi everyone. *(The students waved and says "hello" to her, but Young Jeffrey stayed quiet...and suddenly blushed!) *Young Jeffrey: *blushing* Wow... *Young Jaden: ...? Jeffrey? *Young Jeffrey: ...! Huh? What? *Young Jaden: *chuckles* Your face is all red! *Young Jeffrey: Uh, no, it's not! *Young Jaden: *laughs* Yes it is! *Young Jeffrey: *gulps* No way! *Teacher: Now than, Aqua. Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself? *Young Aqua: *smiles* Okay. I'm from a city called Land of Departure, I love the color blue, and I wanna be a Keyblade wielder when I grow up. *Young Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* ...! She wants to be a Keyblade wielder! Like i do! *Teacher: Wonderful! Now than. Why don't you take a seat next to........ Jeffrey! *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *Young Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *takes her seat next to Young Jeffrey's, sees him and smiles* Hi. What's your name? *Young Jeffrey: *blushing* ...Jeffrey. *Young Aqua: *smiles* It's very nice to meet you Jeffrey. As you know, my name is Aqua. *Young Jeffrey: Beautiful name. *Young Aqua: *giggles* Awwwwww. Thank you, Jeffrey. You're so sweet. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles as he blushes* *Young Aqua: *smiles* I can tell we're gonna be close friends, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing* Gosh... *Young Aqua: *smiles* Say, Jeffrey? After class, will you show me around seeing how I'm new here? *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing* Oh, uh, sure. No problem. *Young Aqua: *smiles* Thanks Jeffrey. I like you already. *Young Jeffrey: ...!! You do? *Young Aqua: *giggles* I sure do. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing and thinks to himself* She likes me! SHE LIKES ME!! *Young Jaden: *chuckles* I know what's going on, Jeff. *Young Jeffrey: ...!! Uh...i... *Young Jaden: *smiles and whispers* You like her, don't you? *Young Jeffrey: *gulps and nods silently* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Don't worry. My lips are sealed about this. *Young Jeffrey: *whispers* Thanks. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Sure thing, bro Chapter 2: After Class *(Class ends and the kids leave for the day) *Young Jaden: *smiles* I sure had fun today with arts and crafts. *(Young Jeffrey stayed silent) *Young Jaden: ...? Jeffrey? You gonna say something, bro? *Young Jeffrey: ... *faints* *Young Alexis: *sees this* Jeffrey! *Young Jaden: *holds Young Jeffrey* You okay?! Wake up!! *Young Jeffrey: ...Wow. Aqua is so...amazing!! *Young Alexis: *smiles* She is a nice girl. *Young Jeffrey: Those blue eyes, her hair and that smile. *sighs romantically* *Young Jaden: *Smiles* Yeah. She is quite a sight too. *Young Aqua: Oh, Jeffrey? *smiles* Aren't you gonna show me around? You promised. *Young Jeffrey: ...!! Oh, sure. *(He and Young Aqua goes on a walk around the school) *Young Aqua: *suddenly holds Young Jeffrey's hand and smiles* I wanna stay close by to you, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *blushes* Okay. *Young Aqua: *giggles* You're face is so red right now, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: ...!! Uh, sorry. *Young Aqua: *smiles* It's okay, Jeffrey. I'm always forgiving towards my friends. *Young Jeffrey: ....! *blushes* W-w-we're friends? *Young Aqua: *smiles* Of coarse we are. I mean, I'd like to be your friend, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: ...! Really? *Young Aqua: *smiles* You bet I do. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Gosh... *Young Aqua: *smiles* So are we friends, Jeffrey? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Young Aqua: *smiles* Thanks Jeffrey! *gives him a hug* *Young Jeffrey: *hugs her back* *Young Aqua: *smiles* Shall we continue our walk? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Young Aqua: *smiles and takes his hand again* *(As they walked...) *Young Jeffrey: You said you wanted to be a Keyblade wielder someday. So do i. *Young Aqua: *gasps happily* REALLY?!? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! *Young Aqua: *smiles* That's so cool! You wanna see my Keyblade?! *Young Jeffrey: Uh, sure! *Young Aqua: *giggles and summons her Stormfall Keyblade* *Young Jeffrey: Wow!! *Young Aqua: *smiles* You like it? *Young Jeffrey: It's amazing! You, uh, wanna see mine? *Young Aqua: *smiles* I'd love to! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and summons his Kingdom Key D Keyblade* *Young Aqua: *smiles* Wow! That's a nice Keyblade! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Young Aqua: *smiles* I knew it! I knew we'd be great friends when I first met you! *Young Jeffrey: *blushes as he smiles* *Young Aqua: *smiles* I know that we'll both become great Keyblade Masters some day. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531